


Legend

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Consensual, Damsels in Distress, Fluff and Angst, Inspired to Perseus and Andromeda, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Pre-Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Ispired  by the myth of Perseus and Andromeda]The water lapped his legs. It was cold, and Neil shivered slightly. His wrists hurt, the chains were so tight that they sank into the flesh. Neil looked at the sky: the sky was clear, not even a cloud. It was the perfect day to die.His gaze was fixed on the water in front of him. The sea was quiet, it didn't seem like a sea monster would come out at any moment."Hurry up, bastard. Just kill me quickly."--------------------------------------------"Get out of there - the prince said - The sea monster is coming."The boy smirked, "I know a thing or two about monsters. So, are you a sort of sacrifice?"-----------------------------------------------"If you want, you could come to Greece with me. It would be better than here.""And you don’t want anything in return?"Andrew rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm not like my father. I’m asking because I know what it’s like to be in a place I hate. Your father isn't better than the man who wants to marry Aaron."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

The water lapped his legs. It was cold, and Neil shivered slightly. His wrists hurt, the chains were so tight that they sank into the flesh. Neil looked at the sky: the sky was clear, not even a cloud. It was the perfect day to die.   
His gaze was fixed on the water in front of him. The sea was quiet, it didn't seem like a sea monster would come out at any moment.  
"Hurry up, bastard. Just kill me quickly."  
The prince only wanted everything to end. He was tired of being afraid. All his life, he spent being scared of his father. The monster will be his liberation.   
"Is it normal in this land to chain people?"  
Neil lifted up his eyes and saw a boy sitting on a cliff. Surely, he was a foreigner. Blond hairs and white skin weren't common in Neil's country. Judging by his clothes, the prince figured he was a warrior.  
"Get out of there - the prince said - The sea monster is coming."  
The boy smirked, "I know a thing or two about monsters. So, are you a sort of sacrifice?"   
"Yeah, my father offended Poseidon, killing his priests. For revenge, the god sent a monster to ravage our coasts." 

It was a simplified explanation: in truth, king Nathan had not limited himself to killing the priests, but he also destroyed temples, and tortured anyone who professed to be faithful to the gods. His people had to worship only a god: the king.   
So, when the Oracle had said that the tribute of a member of the royal family would appease the wrath of Poseidon, his father decided to offer Neil. Neil's life was nothing for him.   
" What a bastard! He’s sacrificing you for a mistake he made."  
"He is the king," said Neil, repeating it for habit. The king could do anything he wanted, his power was absolute. His father never let him forget it.   
"He is still a bastard - the warrior said, and then he looked down on Neil - Did he give you those scars?"   
Neil bit his lips. He hated his scars. The fact that he couldn't hide them made him feel more uncomfortable than the chains and the imminent death.  
"It was a punishment."  
"A punishment?"  
Neil nodded, "I didn’t act like he wanted me to. I didn’t like torturing prisoners or ordering the death of a traitor. He tried to make me like him..."  
"A psychopathic with no emotions, convinced that you are better than the gods."   
"Yeah."   
At that moment, the seawater rippled, and Neil noticed a dark shadow moving toward them. 

"The sea monster is here. Go away. You’re still in time."  
The boy got up on the cliff and watched the shadow.   
"You know what? I’m staying. I really want to see this monster."   
"You are crazy."   
The warrior smiled, "So you thank the guy who’s about to save you?"   
_That_ confirmed that the boy was crazy.   
Slowly, as if he were talking to a fierce animal, Neil said, "It's a monster sent by Poseidon. No mortal can kill it."   
"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a mortal."  
Neil's eyes widened, "Are you a god?"  
"I'm a demigod - he specified - My name is Andrew, and I'm a son of Zeus. You, lucky idiot, will live."   
"I'd rather die than go back to my father."  
Andrew snorted, "Who said I’d bring you back to him?"   
"You..."  
The sea monster raised from the water, but Andrew didn't seem worried at all.  
He only said, "Close your eyes, prince. I can't control Medusa's power."   
Neil wasn't sure if belief Andrew or not, but Andrew was his opportunity to leave. He had no choice but to believe him. So, Neil closed his eyes. 

"Hey, monster! Loot at this!"   
The prince heard a thud, as if something big had just fallen into the water. The impact sent a splash of water on him.   
Neil didn't open his eyes until he heard Andrew’s voice," It's over."  
"Are you sure? The sea monster could be faking death."   
"I doubt it," Andrew replied.   
"How?"  
"The stone cannot do damage."  
Finally, the prince opened his eyes. It was just him and Andrew. Behind Andrew, he saw a large rock.   
Looking better, Neil realized that it wasn't a rock, but the petrified body of the monster.   
"How did you do?" he asked, while Andrew used his sword to break the chains that imprisoned Neil.  
"Medusa's head," the demigod answered.  
"Did you kill Medusa?!"   
"Yeah. Not a big deal."  
_Not a big deal?_ Medusa was a leged. No man who ever met her could go back and tell what he had seen. Andrew was a _hero_ . And had just saved Neil.  
"Why did you save me?"  
"I was getting bored - Andrew said - I wasn’t even sure I’d do anything for you. But you reminded me of my brother."  
"Someone tried to sacrifice him?"  
"No, but if I don’t come back with Medusa’s head, he’ll have to marry a guy he hates. That’s it, you’re free now."   
Neil's wrists were free. The prince rubs them for pain relief. He looked at Andrew, "So...when you told me you wouldn’t bring me back to my father..."   
"If you want, you could come to Greece with me. It would be better than here."  
"And you don’t want anything in return?"  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm not like my father. I’m asking because I know what it’s like to be in a place I hate. Your father isn't better than the man who wants to marry Aaron."   
It seemed too good to be true. Some things only happen in myths, not to broken people like Neil.   
_If one day you have the chance to escape from here, take it. Run and never look back.  
_ Mary used to say this to Neil before her death. Now, Neil really had a chance to leave and never come back. His father will believe that he is dead, killed by the monster.   
He will never come looking for him. And if the gods want it, someone from the court will take Nathan out, removing a tyrant.   
"Ok...I will go with you."

Andrew smiled and gave him his hand. It was warm.  
"Are you afraid of heights, prince?"  
"No."  
"Perfect. Because to get to Serifos, we will have to fly."  
Neil repeated, "Fly? It's impossible."  
"Not with a winged divine horse."  
As if he had heard a call from his master, a white horse descended from heaven, flapping his wings. Neil was speechless. He looked at the horse like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.   
"Prince, I introduce you to Pegasus. Pegasus...sorry, I don't know your name. I can't call you idiot forever."  
"Neil - he answered - My name is Neil."  
"Ok, Neil. Are you ready to leave this place forgotten by the gods?"   
"Absolutely yes."   
Andrew helped him get on Pegasus's back, and after he too had gone up, they flew away, abandoning the kingdom of Neil.   
Neil loved to fly. _Finally, h_ e _felt free._


End file.
